Hitomi no Juunin
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Kouichi piensa mucho en una persona. ¿Qué puede pasar cuando te enamoras? NO KOUIZUMI - NO SHONEN AI


**Hitomi no Juunin**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

(Se abre un telón en un escenario, una chica se encuentra en medio)

Dely: Holas! Bueno, heme aquí con otra historia je je je... ¿que por qué mis personajes no están aquí? Pues por que este fic es algo un poco más ¿¿serio?? No, en realidad es por que esto no es ningún fic con Oc, aunque puede que sea... ¡Quién sabe! Pero tenemos invitado especial, ñaña... ¡adelante!

(Ingresa un niño de once años con cabello corto azul azabache y ojos del mismo color)

Dely: ¡¡Kouichi-chan!! X3

Kouichi: ñn" Hola!

Dely: Kawaii!! X3 Kouichi Kimura, once años... ¡¡KAWAII!! X3

Kouichi: ..U

Dely: Ñee, eso es por que siempre tengo tu versión adolescente en mis fics. ¡Primera vez que tendrás once en una historia mía! X3

Kouichi: ooU No le comprendo, Dely-sama...

Dely: Aww kawaii n¬n... oo ejem! Mejor vamos a lo nuestro, Kou-chan, o sino me acusan de pederasta X3

Kouichi: ooUU

**Delyneko-chan Producciones presenta...**

**HITOMI NO JUUNIN**

**Summary**: Kouichi piensa mucho en una persona. ¿Qué puede pasar cuando te enamoras?

**Personajes**: Kouichi Kimura, el principal. El resto... ¿Secundarios? Obviamente. Aparece todo el grupo Frontier, ñee.

**Disclaimer**: Pues que Kouji, Kouichi y demás personajes de Digimon Frontier pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo, al igual que la serie.

**Advertencia**: NO es universo alterno, así que si hubo aventura digital y todo eso. NO es Kouizumi (Puaj XP), ni KouKou (no por que ya tengo trauma con el Shonen Ai, aunque... o¬o) ni KouichixOC, pero puede que sea...

**Metodología**: Igual a todos mis fics: un libro común y silvestre. Estará en 3ra persona.

**Agradecimientos a:** ¿Canciones románticas? oO Ni idea XD

**Dedicado a**: Kouichi-Fans ¡Unidas! XD

**Canción de Base:** Hitomi no Juunin _Lar'c-en-Ciel_ RLZ!! X3

Dely: ¿¿Comentarios?? Al final de la página, gracias :D

Kouichi: (sonrisa Made in Kouichi X3) ¿Saldrá mi otouto-chan?

Dely: Quién sabe X3 ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé! XD

Kouji: (Desde el público) ¬¬

Dely: Kouji... ¡¡¡I LOVE YOU!!! X3

Kouji: oo"

Kouichi: ooU

Dely: (L)w(L)

Kouji-Fans: ¬¬#... ò.ó#

**Viernes por la tarde.** Kouichi salía de sus clases. No esperaba a nadie en particular, es más, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de irse con alguien. Hasta que la divisó, saliendo entre el tumulto de alumnos de su primaria. Ajustó su gorra azul y siguió de largo, pero no pudo evitar observarla. Ese cabello tan hermoso, sus ojos le llamaban terriblemente la atención. A sus once años no creyó que sentiría esto tan fuertemente. Ella era lo que él necesita sin saber que la buscaba. La persona que le hacía sentir pleno.

- ¡Kouichi-san! - ¡Rayos! Seguro le ha visto. Le hace señas con la mano, mientras sonríe abiertamente. Se sonrosó. - ¡Kouichi-san! - Mejor será ir. Se acercó a ella ha medida que su corazón se aceleraba al punto de querer estallar. El sonrose de sus mejillas poco a poco se fue transformando en sonrojo. Ya estaba próxima a ella. - ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy rojo.

- Na... Nada... - musitó. Escondió un poco sus ojos azul azabache de esa mirada interrogativa.

- ¿Vámonos juntos?

- De... De acuerdo... - estaba demasiado nervioso. No podía evitarlo, ella le ponía así.

Sí, era algo tímido, sobre todo con las chicas. Tragó saliva. Tampoco era Don-Temas-de-Conversación... ¿qué hacer? Apenas le salía la voz. Pero tenía que reconocer que con ella se sentía bien...

- Eh, Kouichi-san, quita ya esa cara de vergüenza, no sé por qué estás así - la chica rió. Kouichi sonrió y se tragó un poco su timidez.

- Nada... en realidad ni siquiera yo sé que me pasa - Kouichi trató de hacerse el desentendido, como siempre.

- Sé que no tienes muchos amigos en la primaria, pero ¡hey!, yo quiero ser tu amiga - la chica sonrió dulcemente. Kouichi agradeció con otra sonrisa parecida. - Eres muy tierno, Kouichi-san.

- ¿Eeeh? - se asombró a más no poder.

- ¡Ja ja ja! Siempre atento, eso me gusta de ti...

Ok, ella era algo más extrovertida que él. Bueno, él era introvertido... Ocultó sus ojos con la sombra de su jockey, cuando una voz lo hizo sacar de sus cavilaciones.

- Kouichi...

- Ah, otouto-chan... - levantó la vista. Un chico idéntico a él, pero con la diferencia de que éste tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y una pañoleta azul a rayas, le miraba seriamente. Traía un bolso apoyado en su hombro, con la mano libre en el bolsillo de su bermuda gris. Sonrió a su gemelo.

El otro quedó mirando fijamente a la chica. Jamás le había visto por ahí, ni siquiera sabía que era amiga de su hermano. Su fría mirada se clavó en ella, haciéndola sentir un tanto incómoda.

- Otouto-chan, ella es...

- Soy amiga de Kouichi-san - hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- Ah, qué bien - al parecer, Minamoto no tenía intención alguna de conversar con ella. Volvió la vista hacia su hermano. - Kouichi, venía a buscarte por que Takuya quiere vernos. Ya sabes, las mismas tonteras de siempre, nada nuevo.

- Está bien - Kouichi se volvió donde su nueva amiga - Perdona, pero...

- Yo comprendo - la chica volvió a sonreír. - ¡Nos veremos!

Se alejó corriendo. Kouichi tan sólo se dedicó a observarla alejarse... Kouji se percató de ese pequeño detalle y carraspeó un poco.

- Vamos.

* * *

- Qué bueno...

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Qué bueno que tienes otros amigos...

Kouichi se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de su hermano.

- ¿A qué se debe eso, otouto-chan?

- No lo sé - el menor se encogió de hombros. - Tal vez por que yo no tengo amigos... Bueno, quiero decir que no tengo amigos en la primaria, Takuya y los demás son amigos, pero no van en mi clase.

- ¿Te molesta que ella sea mi... amiga?

- Para nada. ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme? - el menor arqueó una ceja.

- No lo sé - Kouichi sonrió divertido mientras se encogía de hombros.

- No te entiendo.

- Yo tampoco me entiendo - rió el mayor, provocando que Kouji sonriera.

- ¡Hey, ya era hora que llegaran! - un chico castaño con googles en la cabeza gritaba desde lejos. Una enfadada chica rubia le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Serás idiota, Takuya! ¡Tú llegaste más tarde de lo acordado! - Izumi veía con molestia a un golpeado Takuya.

- Vamos chicos, no se peleen - dijo Tomoki, el menor de todos.

- Pan de cada día... - suspiró Junpei, el mayor.

- Ninguna novedad... - masculló Kouji, provocando una leve risita en el mayor de los gemelos.

- Bueno, al menos estamos todos - el antiguo líder de los digielegidos se sobaba el chichón de la cabeza mientras hablaba. - La próxima vez que falte Kouji habrá que ir a buscarlo a su primaria.

- La próxima vez me encargaré yo de dejarte ese chichón - respondió Kouji irónicamente.

- ¡¿Qué me haz dicho?! - Takuya ya se preparaba para atacar al ex elegido de la luz.

- Ya, ya, cálmense los dos - la anteriormente enfadada Izumi ahora trataba de evitar otra típica pelea entre sus compañeros. - Los he citado por que hoy toca salida, eso es todo.

- ¿Haz sido tú? - Kouji le dedicó una mirada de molestia. - Me dijiste que Takuya nos había citado hoy.

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - replicó una ofendida Izumi.

- Vamos chicos, se supone que hoy lo pasaríamos bien - dijo el mayor, poniéndose entre su querida Izumi y Minamoto.

- ¡Bueno! Es hora de que vayamos viendo a dónde iremos hoy...

Kouichi comenzó a pensar en otras cosas. En ella, sobre todo en ella. ¿Cómo decirle a su hermano lo que sentía por la chica que prácticamente ignoró? No sabía ni siquiera cómo decírselo a ella. ¿Y si mejor no habla, se hace el desentendido, deja que todo pase? Observó a Kanbara y a Orimoto discutiendo sobre el destino de la reunión. A lo mejor ella, la que alguna vez fue la guerrera del viento, pueda ayudarle. Al fin y al cabo, era una chica. Además, le había ayudado a tomar la desición de hablar con Kouji, de decirle lo que sentía o lo que sintió cuando se reencontraron... ¿Que rayos podía hacer? Si le decía a su otouto-chan...

- ¿Kouichi?

Levantó la vista. Todos sus amigos le miraban algo extrañados. Kouji era el que había hablado.

- Te preguntábamos si es que prefieres ir al parque, ¿verdad? - dijo Kanbara.

- ¡No Kouichi! Vamos al centro comercial mejor - replicó Orimoto.

- ¡Al centro comercial fuimos la semana pasada!

- ¡La antepasada fuimos al parque!

- Kouichi, estás en otra, ¿qué te ocurre? - Minamoto se veía preocupado. Kimura negó con la cabeza.

- Nada, nada - se dirigió a sus amigos. - Discúlpenme, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer... por esta vez no podré acompañarles.

Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a alejarse del grupo. Kouji no lo pensó dos veces y le siguió.

- ¡Hey, Minamoto! ¿No vas? - preguntó Takuya.

- No... Recordé que también tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Humf! Siempre es lo mismo con esos dos - bufó Izumi.

- ¡Eh, Kouichi, espera! - el mayor se detuvo para girarse y observar a su otouto-chan acercarse. - ¿Por qué te haz ido así?

- Tengo cosas que hacer, ya te lo dije - respondió el otro, sonriendo.

- No me convences, otouto-san...

- Es eso, nada más. No hay nada de qué preocuparse - sonrió el pelicorto.

Kouji le miró incrédulo. ¿Mentía...? No, de seguro había algo más... Algo más que ocupaba la mente de su hermano...

- Estás enamorado.

- ¿¡Qué!? - el mayor se sorprendió, ¿Cómo...?

- Es la chica de recién, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo crees...?

- Te conozco, Kouichi Kimura.

- Rayos, sabía que no podía seguir ocultándotelo - rió divertido. - Pues sí... ella me gusta mucho.

Minamoto abrió los ojos, asombrado. Agachó un poco la vista.

- Qué bueno, otouto-san...

- ¿Por qué tan cabizbajo, Kouji? - preguntó el mayor, acercándose.

- Por nada - respondió el otro, levantando la vista, sonriendo un poco. - Creo que por ser el menor, me quedo en segundo lugar, ¿no crees?

- Ah... - susurró Kouichi. - ¿No te gusta ninguna chica...?

- Mmhm... Creo que no...

- ¿Nadie...? ¿Ni siquiera un chico?

- ¡Hey! - protestó Kouji, ante la risa divertida de su hermano.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡En este mundo se ve toda clase de cosas!

- Me sorprende tu actitud - masculló Kouji, mirándole con una ceja arqueada.

- Entonces... te gusta Izumi.

- ¡¡Ni aunque fuera la última chica del universo!!

- Takuya...

- ¿¿ ¡Estás demente!?? ¡¡Deja ya de hacer preguntas tontas!! - bufó Kouji, claramente sonrojado. Su hermano sólo reía y reía, bastante divertido. Debía reconocer que le resultaba gracioso todo esto, pero no podía permitirse ese deleite...

- Ah, entonces eres un insensible.

- Tengo mi corazoncito también... - susurró Minamoto, aún sonrojado.

- ¡Entonces te gusta alguien!

- Y dale... - Kouji se percató de que su hermano no le dejaría en paz. Suspiró con bastante pesar. - Sí... hay alguien...

- ¿Una niña? ¿La conozco?

- Sí, y no - Kouji finalizó la conversación.

- ¿Va en tu clase? - curioso, como él solo.

- Sí... y ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas, me pones nervioso.

- De acuerdo, hermanito. Prometo no volver a hablar del tema - Kouji arqueó una ceja. Definitivamente, el amor lo tenía trastornado o recientemente se había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Desechó la última opción. ¿Tan estúpido te dejaba el amor...?

Se separaron en una esquina, con la promesa de verse al día siguiente. Caminó algo cabizbajo todo el trayecto hasta su casa, hasta que pasó a chocar con alguien.

- ¡Perdón! - exclamó el peliazul, levantando la vista.

- No hay cuidado... - respondió la chica, sonriéndole. - No te vi tampoco, Kouichi-san.

- Ahm... - era ella. Trató de controlar su timidez. - ¿Vives por aquí?

- Mmm... Algo así - respondió ella. - Bien, tengo que irme. ¡Nos veremos!

La chica levantó la mano a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba corriendo... otra vez. Kouichi se sintió algo extraño, pero no logró descifrar qué era lo que realmente le pasaba. Iba a caminar cuando la misma voz le detuvo.

- Espera... no quiero que te vayas aún sin darte algo.

- ¿Eh? - preguntó, volteándose. - ¿Que o...? - unos labios sobre los suyos le dejaron sin habla. Era un dulce e inocente beso, algo tímido, pero muy firme. Kouichi sintió que el rojo se volvía a adueñar de su rostro, mientras que las mejillas de ella se sonrojaban paulatinamente. Su corazón quería salir de su pecho, no sabía cómo reaccionar después de esto...

- Te quiero... - susurró la chica.

- Esto... - ¡Qué torpe! Vamos, Kouichi, no puedes perder esta oportunidad. - Yo también...

La chica sonrió.

- Lo sabía...

Llegó a su casa más que feliz. ¿Qué diría su hermano cuando lo supiera? Esperaba que él también pudiera lograr con la chica que le gustaba lo mismo que él.

Por que él también merece ser feliz....

**¿Fin?**

* * *

Dely: ¡¡Nyaa!! X3 (corre en círculos)

Kouichi: o/o Esto...

Dely: Ñaña!! Kouichi-chan me ha quedado muy nice! X3

Kouichi: ñ/ñ

Dely: (lee lo que acaba de escribir) ¡¡DIOS!! OO (se pega rápidamente a la pared) ¡¡NO- NO PUEDE SER!!

Kouichi: (con público incluido) ooU

Dely: (apunta las hojas que tiene en sus manos) ¡¡Tra- Traté bien a Izumi!! ¡¡WAAAA EL APOCALIPSIS!! ¡¡HASTA CASI HAGO KOUZUMI!! ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAA!!

Izumi: (desde el público) ¿Qué tiene de malo? ó.ò

Dely: ¡¡Tú!! ò-ó (le apunta con el dedo)

Izumi: ¿Qué? oo

Dely: ¡¡Muere!! XD ¡¡Ja ja ja!!

Izumi: ¬¬ (le cae una silla encima "por accidente") xx

Dely: (silba con las manos en la espalda observando el cielo raso) Hum, hace falta pintura...

Público: ¬¬"

Okenya: (desde el público) ¡Ja! ¡Esa es Dely-senpai! XD (apunta a una inconsciente Izumi) ¡¡MUERE!! XD ¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!

Junpei: (observando a Izumi) ¿Te encuentras bien? óò"

Dely: Neh, déjale, Okenya se encargará de ella. (Okenya la toma de un pie y la deja en un tacho con un cartel que dice "Ponga la basura en su lugar") La chica sin identidad podría ser cualquiera! Si eres Kouichi-Fan, puedes ser tú, ¿neh? ;3

(Afuera...)

Chica-sin-identidad: ¿No me dejarán entrar? óò

Guardia: Identificación por favor.

Chica-sin-identidad: No tengo identidad T.T

Guardia: Entonces no.

Chica-sin-identidad: Pucha... T-T

(Adentro...)

Dely: Órdenes de la mandamás, o sea... ¡YO! XD Wajajajaja!!!

Kouichi: Ehm... oo" quiero saber quién es la chica, ¿me lo puede decir, onegai? nn

Dely: ¡¡Me trata de usted!! XD (ríe como loca) Nop ¬¬ ¡Soy mala! ku ku ku!! XD

Kouichi: uu

Dely: Pero puedo decir que la chica que menciona Kouji es Karina! JA JA JA!! (risa maníaca)

Karina: (desde el público) Oh, por qué no me sorprende ññU

Kouji: (desde el público) Está loca ¬¬"

Dely: Igual te amo Kouji-kuuuun!! X3

Kouji: o/o

Karina: ññU

Kouichi: Onegai, dígame quién es la chica ññU

Dely: ¡¡Jajaja!! ¡¡NO!! XD ¡Me trata de usted! Wajajajaja!! XD Ah! la chica no es Miki (si leíste Amiga Nueva sabrán de quién hablo XD)

Kouichi: (se aleja gradualmente de la escritora) oo"

Dely: ¿Otra locura más? ¡Quién sabe! XD Final abierto, ¡por que el final se lo haces tú! X3 Si me querí y vo querí tenís que saber que yo soy una guacha normal!! (8) ja ja ja ja ja ja!!! XD Izumi-Fans... ¡¡Lo siento!! Pero no puedo dejar de torturar a esa amenaza rosa... Hum, en realidad no lo siento ni lo más mínimo oo... Si no les gusta... ¡¡No me importa!! XD (ríe histérica y totalmente en su mundo)

Kouichi: Creo que a mí me toca cerrar esto... Ehm... ¿Qué decir? oo Chicas fans mías... se los agradezco (reverencia) me alagan, en serio. Nunca creí tener fans ññU Respecto a mi hermano... Ehm... (ve que Kouji esta siendo acosado por muchas chicas) ooU

Dely: ¡Dejen al pobrecito! ó.ò Aunque... o¬o (se une a las acosadoras)

Kouichi: ¿Fin? ññU (cae un cartel del techo del escenario) oo" ¿Ahora qué...?

**DELYNEKO-CHAN SE DESPIDE... **

**¡¡NOS LEEREMOS, NO SE PREOCUPEN!!**

**SÓLO QUE NO MUY A MENUDO...**

**¡¡HASTA PRONTO!! X3**

(Todos salen del salón de actos haciendo varios comentarios. Kouichi baja del escenario y salva a su hermano de las acosadoras. Las luces se apagan y todo queda vacío...)

Izumi: (desde el tacho de la basura) ¿¿Ehm...?? ¿¿Hola?? ¿¿Alguien puede oírme?? ¡¡Me dejaron aquí!! ¡¡Hola!! ¿Takuya? ¿Kouji? ¿¿¿ALGUIEN??? (Silencio) Oh, esto no podría ser peor... (Entra un auxiliar y deja una bolsa de basura en el tacho) ¡¡Yeooouh!! XP

* * *


End file.
